1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a band which is useful for applications such as a watch, a compass, a water depth gauge, or the like and to a wrist device for being worn on the wrist, having a band for a watch, a compass, a water depth gauge, or the like.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, as a watch band, a band which is made of composite materials, of which members are made of various materials are combined has been known. For example, a band in which soft synthetic resin and a fiber which is nylon or the like are combined, a band in which soft synthetic resin and metal are combined, or the like have been known.
In a case of combination of soft synthetic resin and metal, a metal insert molding that a metal member is set in a mold, thereafter resin is filled to form a band is generally applied.
A watch band of which a metal member is made of metal is secured to a band body made of soft synthetic resin by a double-coated tape or the like has also been known.
Recently, a watch band of which members are made of soft synthetic resin having different colors are combined has been known. For example, the band having a structure that a decorative piece is forced in a hole portion which is formed in a band body from an under surface or that a band body is inserted into a loop-like decorative member, thereafter a claw disposed on a projecting portion of the loop-like decorative member is inserted in a groove formed in the band body has been known.
Conventionally, there is no wrist device for being worn on the wrist, which has a band for a watch, a compass, a water depth gauge, or the like and a design which is improved the unity of a case complete and the band by covering a portion of the case complete by the band or a decorative member attached to the band.
In a case that the watch band molded by the metal insert molding, because a member made of metal is set in the mold to fix and mold to form the band, there is a problem that when a metal of which surface is treated, for example, an alumite or the like is used, the surface treated layer cracks, or the like.
In a case that the watch band of which the metal member is secured to the band body made of soft synthetic resin by the double-coated tape or the like, there are problems that urethane which is mainly applied as the soft synthetic resin is difficult to secure, further, when the watch band is twisted, the metal member easily falls off.
In a case that the watch band of which members are made of soft synthetic resin having different colors are combined, there are problems that a space is occurred between the hole portion of the band body and the decorative piece, the decorative piece falls off, further, the claw comes out from the groove, so that the decorative member, especially, the projecting portion thereof turnovers from the band body, or the like. Accordingly, it is not attractive and it is difficult to obtain the unity of the watch band.